1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to photovoltaic power generation, and more particularly to thermostatically controlled junction boxes and photovoltaic power generation systems utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Photocells providing renewable emission-free electrical power have become increasingly popular. Residential users often install solar panels on a roof to achieve maximum efficiency of light absorption. An on-grid solar power roof system provides electrical power for home use and feeds excess power to the power grid exposed to unobstructed sunlight.
A solar power system that is exposed to unobstructed sunlight maintains a relatively high voltage, whereby damage to the system may create hazards from power leaks. For example, in the event of a fire, unimpeded voltage from solar panels may impair firefighting efforts. Many currently used solar power systems do not provide a shutdown capability in to the event of fire or other events.